Anger Management Is So Overated!
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: After a little...incident Hugh and Slayn find themselves stuck in an anger management therapy group...First try at a Growlanser story Rating might change in future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Growlanser or the movie Anger management!

VTM: Hi there! Just giving a shot at a Growlanser fic! XD It's going to be pure comedy! However, I may be a little rusty…I've been stuck with serious writer's block all summer…Well, all I ask is no flames, please. Okay, time to get this show on the road! Enjoy!

-

Slayn Wilder walked into the restaurant of downtown Voltone. Raimy, as usual, was fluttering by his side.

"It's so boring today!" she whined.

Slayn gave a slight laugh and shook his head at the little dark fairy. "Well, try to enjoy the peace for now…you never know when we might have to go into battle again…."

Raimy then gave a sigh and took a seat on Slayn's left shoulder and pouted. Slayn rolled his eyes at this.

"Hey, Chief!" a voice out of nowhere suddenly called out.

Slayn scanned the room until he finally found the source. Sitting at one of the tables was his friend Hugh Foster. Slayn walked over to the green clad man and took a seat next to him. "Hi Hugh, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, I just came in to have a drink…" Hugh said as he took a sip from his glass.

Slayn blinked a couple times, he could see that it was some kind of alcohol... "Don't you have to be twenty one to be drinking alcohol?" he said to his wacky friend.

"I'm twenty." Hugh said calmly, he took another sip.

"Like I said, don't you have to be twenty **one**?" Slayn stressed.

"Same difference." Hugh said plainly.

"Eh?" Slayn was now officially confused.

Hugh laughed as his friend pondered on the concept of "same difference". But little did they know that just then a small group of mercenaries had just walked in. Restless from the peace it was no wonder that one or two of them wouldn't mind picking a little fight. As three went to order up some food, one stayed behind and spotted Hugh and Slayn.

Hugh's face now had a very slight tinge of red to it, he then asked a waitress for another glass.

"Um, Hugh, I think you've had enough…"

"Huh? Why? I'm not drunk…" It was true, he wasn't, but Slayn was more worried about what would happen if Hugh **did** get wasted. As Slayn thought of images of chaos and destruction, he failed to notice the bulky, bald mercenary that was standing behind him and Hugh.

"Hey, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, you're sitting in my seat…"

Slayn looked up at the man; at first glance the mercenary looked like an ogre.

"Hey are you two deaf? Get out of my seat!"

"Sorry fella, but we were here first, you'll just have to find another spot…" said Hugh.

The mercenary glared at the wind messenger for a moment, he then took Hugh's new drink and dumped it over the poor guy's head. But surprisingly Hugh didn't seemed to be fazed one bit, in fact, he seemed quite chipper about the whole thing.

"So what do you say now, runt?"

Hugh wrung out his soggy ponytail and merely ignored him. Now the mercenary was mad, he then spotted Slayn.

"What do we have here?"

Slayn looked slightly nervous.

"Oh no…Raimy thinks this is bad…" said the scared little dark fairy.

Just then Hugh stood up and smiled at the mercenary. "You know, I'm feeling so happy and generous today…"

Slayn looked at his friend questionably.

With a grin Hugh continued. "Allow me to spread the joy……Just relax…" Hugh said the last part rather darkly. He then took out his sword and slammed the hilt into the mercenary's head. The mercenary fell to the ground and was unconscious. Hugh then grabbed Slayn by the wrist and tried to make a run for it. But the other three mercenaries were already blocking the door. "Crud…" Hugh then looked at Slayn. "I guess we have a fight on our hands…"

"Just try us…"

Hugh and Slayn quickly drew their weapons and charged. The small skirmish had erupted into a huge bar brawl.

One of the mercenaries drew a mace, and swung it right at Hugh. But the weapon just seemed to pass right threw the wind messenger, and suddenly Hugh's image completely disappeared. Totally dumbfounded, the mercenary then made a critical mistake; he let his guard down.

"Hello…" a voice out of nowhere spoke.

The mercenary looked in its direction only to have his face meet with a fist.

"Doppelganger, such a useful trick, don't ya think?" Hugh said with a wink.

Slayn slammed another mercenary into a wall with his ring weapon. While the last one lifted a table and threw it towards the dark master from behind. Hugh spotted this and manipulated the wind just enough to deflect the flying furniture. Slayn, who didn't even notice the earlier danger, looked back and spotted the last enemy. He raised his blade and charged at him. With one strike the last mercenary was down.

"Whew! Finally, those guys were pests…" Hugh said as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for this?" Slayn asked as he looked at all the damage they caused.

Hugh was quiet for a while before he answered. "Uh…well…I don't think we'll get in **too** much trouble…"

-Later…-

Hugh and Slayn were both standing in a courtroom with their wrists shackled.

"Death!" The judge shouted.

"What!" they both shouted in disbelief.

"You can't do that! We didn't do anything **that** bad!" Hugh shouted at the judge.

"**You** Mr. Foster should not talk! This hasn't been the first time you've been brought to a court under these circumstances!" the judge said accusingly.

Slayn looked at Hugh completely shocked. "Really?" he asked.

"Eh heh heh heh……about that…um…Yeah…" Hugh said in defeat.

The judge then seemed to think for a short time then came to a decision. "Alright, I will change your sentences…You, with the jello–mold shaped hair…"

Slayn just stared at the judge. _'Jello-mold shaped hair?' _

"You have to go to anger management sessions for a month and a half…" the judge then glared at Hugh. "And **you** have to go until the doctor deems you to be sane…Court dismissed!"

-

VTM: And there's chapter 1 XD I hope it was okay. BTW, suggestions are welcome, I'm currently trying to brainstorm more ideas for the next chapters. I'm **thinking** about adding some romance and currently looking for perhaps a coupling for this fic, so if anyone has any ideas I'd like to hear them. Thank you! See ya around!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Growlanser.

Hugh and Slayn were walking down a hall; Hugh seemed to know just where to go. All the while Slayn was wondering just how a person like Hugh Foster managed to become so infamous. Just then Hugh stopped at a door that read:

"Dr. Buddy Ridel"

"This is it…" Hugh said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, here they are…" said a cool, sly voice. It was the doctor. Hugh and Slayn walked over to the circle of chairs and people and to their surprise…

"Kenster?" Hugh said in surprise.

Kenneth Reimon, Vincent Krewsvier, Barbra Leidbalk and…

"Michelle?" Slayn went slack jawed.

Yes, even little Michelle was seated among the group of unexpected anger junkies.

"Oh hello Slayn." she said sweetly giving a little wave.

"Yes, these people here are all my patients." Buddy said while walking over to them. "Hi there, I'm Buddy Ridel." He shook Slayn's hand. Buddy then looked over at Hugh. "Mr. Foster…tsk tsk tsk…I'd think a gentleman like you would have learned to control his anger after being sent here six times already…"

"Eh heh heh heh…Yeah…about that…you see, I…" Hugh was trying to explain, but Buddy cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah, now Mr. Foster, what have we said about excuses? Now if you would please take a seat…"

Hugh gave a defeated sigh and did as he was told. Slayn then walked over to Buddy. "Um, Dr. Ridel…exactly what did Hugh **do** that got him into anger management?"

"He maimed a man's face."

"That's not true!" Hugh protested. "I only broke the guy's nose……And…gave him a black eye…or two…"

Slayn's jaw dropped. Buddy simply closed the shocked boy's mouth. "Please, take a seat…" Buddy then turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, now it would seem you all know each other so I'm sure introductions aren't needed so let's get on with business. Now the first step in solving a problem is admitting you have a problem, so let's start with Barbra…Barbra, please tell us why you're here…"

"Well you see, Clive was hitting on me and he just wouldn't stop so I took one of his swords and cut off his-"

"Okay, let's move on…" Buddy said cutting her off. All the guys looked deeply disturbed.

'_What? I just cut off his toe...'_ Barbra thought.

"Now let's move on to Vincent, tell us Vincent, why are you here?"

"Well you see…they say I'm overly competitive…Orpheus managed to get the better of me in a practice match and…well next thing I knew I was really pissed and I kinda blacked out for a while and…yeah…he won't be out of the hospital anytime soon…"

Slayn just stared in disbelief.

Vincent noticed his stare and the pointed an accusing finger at Michelle. "Well at least **I** didn't bite off anyone's ear!" It was easy to see that a little of his left ear was missing.

Slayn then looked at Michelle who was trying to look all innocent. "Well, you deserved it…" she said sweetly.

"Ear biter!" Vincent shouted drawing two of his swords.

"Brother beater!" Michelle said standing up.

Slayn's eye twitched as he watched, he couldn't believe that these were the same people that helped him save the world.

"Now, now, calm down…remember…goosferava…"

"Goosferava…" all the patients (except for Slayn) chanted.

Both Michelle and Vincent calmed down and took their seats.

"I think that's enough confessions for now, how about a sing a long? Hugh, could you start?" Buddy asked.

Hugh stood up and cleared his throat. "Who's that pretty girl in that mirror there?"

"What mirror? Where?" Kenneth joined in.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!" the group sang. Slayn just watched slack jawed once again.

'_One and a half months…of this?'_

VTM: Sorry if I misspelled a few of the names…(sweatdrop)

A quick thank you to

Lilian and Jane, thank you for reviewing! XD you rock!

And thank you to GreatLight432! I'm glad you like my story, and of course I'll keep reviewing your story, it rocks! Please update soon! XD

-Next chapter, COMING SOON: More havoc as we learn one of Hugh's favorite stress handling techniques, and Slayn has a new room mate!

P.S.: To whoever care; my profile has just been updated, check it out if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Growlanser or the movie Anger Management.

After just the first day Slayn was totally exhausted. He lay down on his bed and gave a deep sigh. "Sing a longs, people who I thought were sane, and goosferaba…?" _'What's next…?'_

"Gooooooosferabaaaaaaa…" a voice whispered in Slayn's ear.

"Slayn quickly looked to his side and there he saw Vincent. "What the?" Startled, he rolled off the bed and landed hard on the ground with a loud "Thud!"

"Hey there…" Vincent said with a wave.

Slayn got up and slightly glared at the general. "What are you doing in here?"

"We're **roommates!** I call bed!" Vincent then hopped on Slayn's bed and cuddled in the blankets.

Slayn's eye twitched. "…No…way…in…hell…" He then left the room. _'No way am I sharing a room with that guy...'_

Suddenly Annette stormed out of her room and marched over to Slayn. "Slayn! Why is Barbra in my room?"

"I don't know…Vincent's in mine…"

"Ooh! Really?" Annette said with a sudden perk of interest. She then headed right for Slayn's room.

Slayn sighed and shook his head at the hopeless romantic. He then spotted Buddy Ridel at the entrance to the apartments. Slayn walked over to him, hoping to get some questions answered. "Um, excuse me mister Ridel…"

"Call me Buddy."

"Right, Buddy…why is Vincent in my room?"

"Oh that's just a part of the therapy session…don't worry it'll only be for a month or two…"

"What?"

But before Slayn could protest Buddy left the building. Just then Slayn saw Hugh walking around outside, he seemed to have something on his mind. Out of curiosity Slayn went outside to see what was wrong. Hugh began heading uptown, so Slayn followed, Hugh then left the city, Slayn still followed. He followed Hugh to a distant field not too far from Voltone and yet not too close either. Soon Hugh was surrounded by a group of monsters.

"Hugh, watch out!" Slayn called out.

The silly wind messenger looked back at his friend in mild surprise. "Hey Chief." He said in a calm tone. Hugh then unsheathed his sword and looked back at the group of monsters. "Anger management is SO over rated…the best way for me to take out stress is by taking it out on something else…" Hugh then charged at the intruding monsters.

Slayn watched in shock as Hugh butchered the creatures with ease. When he was done he wiped off any blood on the sword and then sat down by a tree by a lake.

"Ah, that felt good…" Hugh then looked up at Slayn with a slight smile. "Care to join me?"

Slayn flinched slightly when Hugh spoke to him but then carefully walked over and sat a decent distance away from the green clad man.

"The breeze is always the best here…" Hugh said with a sigh.

Slayn just stared at his companion; Hugh was the only person he knew that could go from upset to calm in a matter of seconds.

Hugh then glanced over at his freaked out friend. "Something wrong Chief?"

"Um…n-no…" Slayn said hoping not to tick Hugh off.

Hugh just shrugged and closed his eyes. "I heard that Vincent is your roommate…my sympathies…"

"Huh? Why? He can't be **that** bad…"

-Later…-

"La la la la la la la! I feel pretty! Oh so Pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who isn't me today!" Vincent sang as he jumped up and down on the bed.

Slayn couldn't take it anymore; even just being in the room for half the night was enough to convince him Hugh was right. "I….am so gone…" And with that Slayn snuck out of the room.

"Roomie! Where are you going?" Vincent bounced once more but this time he missed the bed. "THUD!" "………………Ow."

Slayn walked through the apartment hallway with his blanket and pillow. He could hear that everyone else was having problems with their roommates as well…

"Barbra! Stay out of my closet!"

"You're sense in clothes stink!"

"I'm a lumber jack and I'm okay!"

"Um, Kenneth…would you please stop chopping my bed into firewood…"

"Um…Michelle…I think you had enough…"

"NEED…MORE…PIXIE STIX!"

The only room that was quiet was Hugh's much to Slayn's surprise. Slayn walked over and knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened revealing a sleepy Hugh Foster.

"Hey…Chief…" he said between a yawn. "What do you need?"

"A room…Vincent's driving me insane!" Slayn said desperately.

"……Um…Okay…" Hugh said unsurely.

-Later…-

Hugh was sound asleep on his bed Slayn was laying right next to him. Hugh then rolled over in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Slayn. "Goosfraba…"

Slayn gave out a slight whimper. "…why me…?"

VTM: There's chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took so long though…writer's block sucks…

Writer's Block: HISS!

VTM: O.o; Anyway…I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

Writer's Block: (bites VTM)

VTM: OO ……I hope…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Anger management or Growlanser!

Hugh was sound asleep quietly snoring while Slayn began to stir from his dreams of an endless pancake banquet.

"Mmm…more…syrup…please…" he mumbled. He then nuzzled something soft and warm. "Morning Hugh…" Slayn said as he was beginning to slip back to reality. After a few moments it finally clicked, he was nuzzling Hugh. Panicking, he immediately shoved his friend off the bed.

Hugh's head hit the nightstand next to the bed and then landed hard on the floor with a loud "THUD!".

"Ow!" Hugh shouted as he sat up. "What just happened?"

Slayn blushed slightly as his friend looked at him hoping to get an answer. "Um…earthquake?"

"Come on Slayn, enough with the goofy jokes…" Hugh then got up and began to wobble off to the wash room. Slayn could notice a cut on the side of Hugh's forehead from hitting the night stand.

"Um, Hugh…I think you should maybe sit down for a minute…you **did** hit your head pretty hard…" Slayn said a little worried.

"There's no alcohol in my liquor officer!" Hugh shouted randomly. "Pink elephants are here to invade France! Sorry R-Chan!"

"Huh? Are you okay, Hugh?" Slayn asked.

"Uh…………Nope." Hugh then collapsed. "Platypus…"

Slayn blinked confusedly. "I think……you need a doctor…"

Later that day Hugh and Slayn walked out of the doctor's office.

"Now Mr. Foster, please no more silly stunts…" said the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Hugh said with a sigh.

"Hmph…That's what you said **last** time…" The doctor mumbled as he went back in his office.

Slayn rolled his eyes at his friend's silliness, then suddenly he spotted Annette walking down the street. "Hey, Annette! Over here!" he called to her motioning to her to come over.

"Hi guys." she said as she walked up to them.

Just then something caught both Slayn and Hugh's attention, Annette was wearing a rather "scandalous" outfit. Both boys blinked in disbelief; causing Annette to blush, she then frowned at them.

"Just what are you two staring at?" she said in a demanding tone.

"Uh…" they both said while shooting a glance at each other.

"Um, did you get a haircut?" Hugh asked. He then quickly dodged Annette's hand, which was trying to strike him. "It was a joke! It was a joke!"

"Well then save your poor sense of humor for someone else…" Annette snapped at him.

"Well then…" Slayn began. "What's with the outfit?"

Annette gave an irritated huff. "That witch, Barbra…"

"Simone." Hugh and Slayn they both corrected her.

"Whatever! She threw out all of my clothes! She said I dress like a "battle ballerina"…She then had the nerve to get me this!"

"She did have a point…I mean, Annette **does **dress in tu-tu's a lot…" Hugh whispered to Slayn, who gave a nod in agreement.

"POW!"

Both Slayn and Hugh were now covering large bumps on their heads.

"Ow…what was that for Annette?" Slayn asked.

"For being idiots!" Annette huffed she then stomped off.

Tsk, tsk, tsk…you two have real bad women skills…"said Buddy as he walked up to the two of them. "You know, aside from being an anger therapist I also dabble with affairs of the heart…"

"Oh no…" Hugh said as he backed away. "I've seen what you've done to a few people…"

-Flashback…-

I have found the perfect woman for me!" Vincent said excitedly.

"Really?" Hugh asked. "Who?"

"Look! Look!" Vincent then pointed somewhere.

"………Um, Vincent…that's……a pancake…" Hugh said, now a little disturbed.

"Really? No wonder she smells like syrup…"

-New Flashback…-

"Hugh! Buddy found me a new girlfriend! And this time she's **not** edible!" Vincent said while dragging someone with him.

Hugh's eye twitched slightly when he laid eyes upon Vincent's new girlfriend. "...I…am scarred for life…"

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"That's Randolf! In a dress!" Hugh shouted.

"A nice pink one with white frills!" said Kenneth Reimon as he randomly walked past.

-End of Flashbacks…-

"Yeah……I'm not going to let you pair Slayn up with a pancake! Or a dress wearing freaky bastard!" said Hugh.

"Tsk tsk, watch you're temper Mr. Foster, there's no need to raise your voice. True, I may have had some……drawbacks…but…well, if you need me just call. Oh and by the way, tomorrow we start level two of our program…" and with that said Buddy left.

"Oh boy…this…is not good…" Hugh said with a sigh.

VTM: Yaaaay! I updated! And it's my Birthday today! XD Whoo! Anyway, just to reasure some of you no this won't be a Yaoi fic, that thing at the begining was just for comedy (I'm not too big on yaoi, but my friends all love it...), and I want to say sorry to any Vincent Kreuzweir fans…I'm sorry if I offended any of you…it was only for fun because he's easy for me to pick on, I have nothing against Vincent Kreuzweir…Oh, and in the flashbacks the Randolf in a dress idea came from and actual fanart I saw, true my eyes nearly burned out of my sockets when I saw it, but, it **was** funny none the less…also I hope you caught Kenneth's line "A nice pink one with white frills!" That came from the bloopers! XD They crack me up! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can! Oh, but maybe some of you, the readers can help me with what happens in level two of Anger management! Thank you! R&R and please, no flames…See ya later!


End file.
